Can this be?
by Lady Miata
Summary: Severus Snape is Awaiting his death for treason agains Voldemort. Harry is his savior. Why? Will he ever find out.
1. the ending of a war

Title: Can this be?  
Author: LadyMiata

Summary: Snape is in his cell wondering why he did what he did.  
Spoilers: HBP.  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters but I don't. JK Rowling does, why don't I, duh I am not so good. Actually I don't own anything.  
Notes: more is coming.  
Warnings: If you haven't read book 6 and are planning to, do NOT read on.  
Feedback of all kinds gratefully received

Can this be?

by Lady miata

The ending of a war

How can this be? I did what Voldemort asked, and he still is going to kill me as a traitor.  
He is right of course, I am a traitor.  
I betrayed the Potters when I told Voldemort about the prophecy, I betrayed Draco when I told Narcissa to keep him. I betrayed Dumbledore when I said I could handle being a spy. I betrayed Harry by killing Dumbledore.  
But my mistake was to save Draco. There was nothing to save. He is probably out there killing again.

For 2 weeks people have been screaming outside, I wonder about what is happening.  
My guess is that after Dumbledore's death, the order decided that the waiting was over and started to attack.  
I don't know who is going to win all I know is, either way I'm dead.

Dumbledore told me the day before I killed him that everything was going to be OK, I hope they will someday understand, that I would never have done what I done, if Dumbledore never had asked.  
How can it be that no one cares for the one who did nothing unless his mentor told him it was good?  
I did mistakes in my childhood, but didn't I redeem for it yet.

No, I deserve this.

Silence…  
And then…  
A cry of victory…  
But who, who won?

I guess I'll find out sooner or later. Whoever won will come to execute me soon.

Someone is coming...  
Footsteps…  
1 pair? ...  
No more…  
2, yes, 2 pair…  
They're almost here…

I start praying, to whoever is out there. Better late then never.

The door opens...  
Harry and Draco?  
Can this be?


	2. Harry and Draco?

Can this be?  
By Lady miata

* * *

Harry and Draco? 

Privet drive, end of the street Harry's head.

He's dead. Professor Dumbledore is dead. How can this be? My mentor. Snape killed him. I thought he was on our side. I finally trusted him, and then he betrayed us. He will pay!  
Someone is following me, I can feel it, and this time it isn't the order. I walk to the park, it's dark and no witnesses.

"Come out, come out, mouse!" I say.  
Draco Malfoy, I thought so.  
"Come to kill me now, I won't be so easy."  
"I didn't kill him, and professor Snape didn't want to. This is for you." He hands me a letter.

The writing looks familiar

_Harry_

_You are probably wondering what happened.  
Severus Snape didn't kill me! Ok, he did but only because I told him to.  
I was dying anyway. The poison I drank would have killed me in 5 hours.  
I asked Severus to kill me so Draco would still have his innocence and Severus his freedom. If I didn't do what I did, others would be dead._

_Forgive them, and get Voldemort, you are ready and he will still be celebrating. You can do it._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Ps. Give Draco some tea, he needs it._

The bastard! If he thinks I would forgive Snape and Draco just like that…

"Malfoy! What are you still doing here?" I yell  
"I wish to help" he says, "Professor Snape is captured, they want to kill him for treason. He saved my life."  
So Dumbledore died for nothing. I reread the letter. No, he died to save Draco.

The thoughts are overwhelming me:

_Snape should die  
He saved my life, multiple times.  
He hated me.  
He saved me because he owed my father's life.  
My father never tried to be nice to him  
He didn't either  
He still saved me, regardless of the motives.  
He also made my life a living hell.  
I never gave him a chance  
I don't want to  
Oh that's mature  
What to do?_  
'_get Voldemort, you are ready and he will still be celebrating.'  
The opportunity is here.  
Defeat Voldemort and live my life._

"Fine, Malfoy where is Voldy, hiding out now?"  
"Voldy?"  
"Lord Voldemort seemed too noble for such a Riddle, don't you think?"  
Draco is laughing, I never saw him laugh before, it's funny, I laugh too.

…

one week later,

We have been fighting for 3 days at day we retreat each get 6 hours sleep while the other fights who ever come near.  
Me, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Cho, Bill, George, Fred and Ginny (I tried to stop her but she is so stubborn)  
Neville is using all his herb knowledge to do on-battle-nursing  
Charlie stole 3 dragons for air attack while we rest.  
So far none are too far hurt.

Fighting side by side tells you what someone is like. Draco is one of the best fighters in the group. I can honestly say he is a friend. Ron and Hermione disagree, but they can't see. Draco is fighting against his family, that is heroic to me.

…

Two weeks fighting and finally, His 'Lordship' appears.

The final battle. He knows it and I know it. It lasts for 3 hours, when suddenly Draco enters the hall we are fighting in.  
"Traitor!" I hear Voldemort say, just before he shoots the Avada Kedavra curse towards him.  
I don't know why (maybe it's the stupid part, Snape keeps mentioning), but I jump in front of Draco to save him.  
I fall, I see Voldemort laugh. He thinks I'm dead. I try grabbing my wand without making a sound…  
I point at Voldemort…  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"…  
I check his pulse…  
He's dead…  
I cry out…  
"VICTORY"

"How can this be?"  
I turn to look at the person who spoke. Draco looks at me in shock.  
"How can what be?" I ask  
"You survived the same spell he died of."  
"That is the power of love" I remember Dumbledore's words on the matter  
"Ginny?"  
"NO, Friendship. I saved you for the love to a friend; it must have had the same affect as my mother's love." Cheer is still in my voice.  
"you think I'm a friend."  
"After these 2 weeks, yes. Now where is Snape?"

* * *

Please revieuw 


	3. I deserve it

Can this be?By Lady miata  
And I still don't own the characters, places and anything else. those are property of J.K. Rowling

* * *

I deserve it  
Snape's head again

How can this be? I'm still alive. Harry says "I forgive you" But how can he? I don't even forgive me.  
My mind is spinning:  
_Dumbledore had said that everything was going to be OK  
Is Harry acting?  
And Draco?  
Yes, how does he fit in this scene?  
_  
All questions no answers.  
Harry said something, so I ask what he said.  
"Are you coming?" he repeats.

_Should I?  
What if it's a trap?  
I deserve it.  
_  
Curiosity is overwhelming me so I ask "Where is Voldemort?"  
"Dead" says Draco, "so are you coming."  
I deserve whatever they plan on doing to me, so I follow them.

Grimmauld Place, I knew it, they are leaving me at the mercy of the order.  
I know I deserve it, but still, I fear it. Harry must have read it in my eyes because he is talking again.  
"Don't worry, Snape. The Order isn't here. It's my house and I am giving it to Draco."

What are they up to.  
Remember, I deserve it.

* * *

Please revieuw 


	4. Hate

Can this be?  
By Lady miata

* * *

Hate  
Harry's head again 

How can this be? We been enemies for years.  
He hated me, I hated him.  
He saved me, I hated him.  
He tutored me, I hated him.  
He kept my secret, I trusted him.  
He betrayed us, I wanted revenge.  
When I read the letter, I did what Dumbledore told me to do, but I still hated him. Draco is my friend now and he asked me to be nice so I did.

But now I pity him. He sits there, waiting, scared. I don't know what happened to him, but it had to have been bad, for him to be scared.  
I bring him lunch, he still seems surprised that it isn't poisoned.

He hadn't spoken since we freed him. Usually conversations go like this:Me: "Do you need anything else?"  
Him: glare  
Me: "If you do, just let us know. We're just downstairs."  
Him: glare  
I leave.

But today he sighs as I turn to leave. I look at him, I know he wants to say something, but he doesn't.  
I think he might be scared of me, so I say "I don't hate you anymore."

* * *

I still do not own Harry Potter, or anything that is from JK. Rowlings book. 

Please revieuw


	5. What does it take to be a hero?

Can this be?  
By Lady miata

* * *

What does it takes to be a hero?  
Snape's head again

How can this be? I destroyed his life and yet he doesn't hate me? It's got to be a trick.

"Why not" I had to ask;  
"You saved me over and over again. Even as you killed Dumbledore you saved me." He says "I understand that now."  
"That wasn't to save you."  
"No but in doing so, you saved _Draco_, who was key in defeating Voldemort. So thank you."

"I don't deserve it." I snapped at him, he looks surprised.  
"Oh, no? You deserve it more than me. You saved people who didn't even like you, and I'm not just talking about me. Others too."  
"Oh yeah, you saved the world, I killed!" I just couldn't believe he thought I deserved more than him.  
I saved me and I killed." There was something in his eyes, was that anger? "If I wasn't the target, I wouldn't have done anything!"  
He's right, I know he is, and yet I don't believe him.  
"Just leave me alone."  
I'm loosing my mind I know it. For a moment I thought I saw hurt in his eyes.

"Fine." Again hurt, this time in his voice.

Please review  
Sorry it took so long


	6. Snape's trial

Can this be?  
By Lady miata

* * *

Snape's trial.  
Harry's head again

How can this be? He has been in that room for 2 months now and only talked to me that 1 time.  
Draco had more success, but still all Draco heard was consuming guilt. I spent all the time I can trying to find a spell to release him from that guilt, but I'm failing that too.  
After that conversation I had to go to the ministry of magic, to Snape's murder trial. I did everything I could, but they wouldn't listen. I lost my temper and told them if they wanted to lock him up they might as well lock me up too. When I was done yelling, they told me they would sent a message of the verdict.

It arrived this morning. I've been preparing to open it all day, so I sent Draco to bring Snape's food, while I read the verdict.  
It reads;

Dear Mr Potter,

Under these circumstances we believe imprisonment is not the right way for Mr Snape.  
Since you are the one who fought so much for him, we decided to put Mr Severus Snape in the custody of Mr Harry Potter until further notice. The next hearing will be in 5 years. The exact date will be notified by than.  
We hope you understand the responsibility of this. If he breaks the law again, you will share the punishment.

The ministry of magic  
Minister's secretary  
Percy

Ps. Call mom, she's worried again.

Snape's going to hate this. I go upstairs t tell him but stop when I hear him talking to Draco.  
Should I leave?  
"What does Harry think he is doing? He can be so unreasable!"  
I sneak closer to hear the whole conversation. Who does he think he is to say I am unreasonable.

Please review


	7. Questions get answered

Can this be?  
By Lady miata

* * *

Questions get answered  
Snape's head again

Draco enters the room. I don't even know why I talk to him. I guess I have to talk to someone.  
I've been wondering something for months now so I just ask.  
"When is he going to deliver me to the ministry?"  
"My guess, never." The answer leaves me with just more questions.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your trial was 2 months ago, Harry went in your place."  
"What do you mean?" same question, My wits are giving up on me I think.  
"He was going to ask to go to Azkaban in your place, but ended up shouting at the minister." Draco was laughing as if it was funny, I was just mad.  
"What does Harry think he is doing?" I shouted, Draco stopped laughing immediately "He can be so unreasonably!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You know I'm feeling guilty, right?" I've told him this last week so I know he knows.  
"Well? Yes."  
"But he came here, talking about that he has more to be guilty of…"  
"Well…"  
"Let me finish! I was a Death Eater before I was a spy, and even as a spy I did things. I need to redeem myself. I need to go to Azkaban. I asked for it. I deserve It."  
"But Harry thinks you have done enough to redeem yourself."  
Harry needs to stop interfering with my life! What makes him think he can?"  
"He feels guilty too."  
"For what?"  
"For getting the praise. He thinks you deserve it more."  
"What praise do I deserve?"  
"Hm, lets see. You put your life, your mind, your friend, practically your everything on the line to save, lets say, anyone?"  
"He told you this?"  
"Didn't have to, I feel the same."  
"He deserves the praise too" I mutter, in the hope no one hears it.  
"Yes he does," hope never really worked for me, "but I understand why he doesn't want it"  
"Why?"  
"His motive was selfish, he just wanted to be free."  
"How can it be that someone enjoys attention for 6 years and then feels guilty for it?"

"You think you he enjoyed attention, I think you need to listen to him sometimes. He hates attention, I blame his relatives…"

The door opens suddenly. An angry Harry storms in. Oops.

Please review


	8. anger and revenge

Can this be?  
By Lady miata

* * *

Anger and revenge  
Harry's head again

"How can it be that someone enjoys attention for 6 years and then feels guilty for it?"  
How can it be that someone can assume who you are, by just knowing the father, and not believe you can change?

"You think he enjoyed attention, I think you need to listen to him sometimes. He hates attention," Oh no, Draco won't keep his mouth shut. "I blame his relatives…"  
I open the door. Why would someone tell things they were told under friend's confidence?  
"Hi." I'm snapping at Snape, I just can't control my anger. "If you want to know stuff about me, ask me, don't you dare go behind my back. And you!" I turn to Draco, "Can't you talk about other things then me? I thought you were my friend."  
They are looking ashamed, let them. I need to get out of here before I really lose control. I want Snape out of here so instead of giving the letter like I planned I tell him. "You're free to go the ministry won't imprison you. I'm leaving now and I don't know when I will be back.

I storm out of the house. My anger is escalating, Draco almost told him everything I told Draco. Can he not keep a secret?  
I need to leave, but where?  
I could go home…  
No, too lonely…  
Hogwarts?...  
No, too many memories…  
Ron and Hermione?  
No, engaged and too busy…  
The nest?  
Yes,…  
No, I need to relieve stress first…  
But how? Where can I put my aggression?...  
I know, Revenge on the Dursleys.

Ok so I will not take revenge, but I can scare them a little, can't I?  
I appearate on there lawn, knowing that Aunt Petunia is alone and on a day like this, probably in the garden.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" By the sound of her voice I was right. "ARE YOU INSANE? Don't you have school or something?"  
"Nope, skipped this year."  
"If Vernon comes home he will kill you!"  
"Let him try. I warn you though, Voldemort died trying."  
"He's dead?" Her voice lost a bit of the anger now  
"2 and a half months already."  
"Then why aren't you in school?"  
"For defeating Voldy, me and my friends are now graduated."  
"Don't you have a job then?"  
"With the money my parents left me, ha. I don't need a job."  
"Money, what money? They didn't have money?" Strange how her voice changed into envy and jealousy.  
"In muggle currency, it's about 15.000.000 euros, give or take a few."  
"In that case you can give back what you owe us." Now she is vicious, sneaky and the way I know her so well.  
"Why do you think I came?"  
"Then where is the money?"  
"Money? You think I owe you money? No, I'm giving you what you deserve."  
"And… What… Do you thththink that is?" It's rather funny how she can suddenly fear me after 17 years.  
"Pain, grief, hunger, shall I go on?" It's funny how I can appear calm.  
"You You You can't."  
"I'm the most powerful wizard in the world. So I think I can."

"You?" she laughs "the most powerful wizard? Yeah right."  
"Yes me!" The anger in the last 2 words escape me accidentally, but the effect is better than I planned. She is trembling now.  
"It's not my fault, Vernon told me to do it."  
"I curse you and your family" I say calmly, "to suffer as you made me suffer." It won't do anything, but they don't know that.  
Laughing I appearate.

As soon as I arrived at the nest Molly, came running out.  
She was yelling and crying at the same time. I guess she is angry out of love.  
"I was so worried. Why didn't you call me after the battle? I only knew you were alive because of the clock and Percy's stories."  
I know I should have called. After her ranting, which lasted for 5 more minutes, I apologised  
"Sorry Molly, I couldn't just call and didn't dare leave Snape alone."  
"So it's true then? You are covering for that murderer?"  
The question makes me so angry I couldn't let it go. "If Snape is a murderer than so am I!"

Please review  
Thank u to barb8, Stallion Rebel, Berlyn or shadow, whitehound, ProperT and Slitherins Rocks, for your revieuws


	9. Giny and Luna?

Can this be?  
By Lady miata  
Disclaimer: Christmas is in 3 months and I've been a very good girl. Yes?... ... ... Alright no rights this year

* * *

Ginny and Luna?  
Snape's POV

How can this be? He is mad at us for talking.  
"Don't worry about it Severus, he's mad at me not you?"  
It's strange but Potter was right, if I wan't to know about him, I should talk to him.  
"Draco would you mind if I tried talking to Potter alone."  
"Not at all, I'll be visiting Ginny today In the 3 broomsticks, and it could take wile anyway."  
"Why are you visiting Ginny?" I thought Ginny was Potter's girlfriend, but a lot seems to have changed.  
"Sindce Harry broke up after the battle, she has been depressed, Luna and Harry asked my help."  
"Luna lovegood? I thought she didn't have friends?" I think we're talking about the girl with a fear of gnargles.  
"She had Ginny and now, she has us." I guess I should be happy for Lovegood, but she threw a couldren to me and said there was a rabinoose or something attacking me. I really don't like her.

Draco leaves at 2 and I deside too wait in the kitchen and make tea for when he arives.  
4 hours later he aparates straigt in front of me, between me and the tea.

* * *

I know it's not my best but 10 will be coming soon so, look at this as a preview, short but needed  
thank u for reviewing 


	10. Not a traitor

**Chapter 10: Not a traitor?**

* * *

Can this be?  
By Lady Miata  
Disclaimer: If I had a wish… No, I guess the characters still belong to J..

I'm truly sorry for leaving you hanging. I moved every 4 months, been in a hospital for a few, now I have my own place, and my own laptop, I might be able to write again. I have about 20 chapters now but They are on paper, I have to digitalise them.

* * *

**Not a traitor!**

* * *

The Nest: HP POV.

How can this be? Am I the only one who believes in Snape? He is not a traitor.  
"Harry, you are not a murderer, you saved us." Molly says proving that at least she doesn't believe it.  
"He saved me so he too saved all of us." is my answer.  
"Harry, did he tell you that bull cock story of how he killed Albus on his own orders? Well don't believe it because, if it were true, don't you think Albus would at least have told one person?" She insists.  
And then it hit me. Why Albus wrote it in a letter. "He did . He told me."  
"Sorry? What?"  
"Snape didn't tell me. Dumbledore did."  
"But? When?"  
"He wrote it in a letter."  
"a letter? Are you sure it isn't fake?"  
"No. but I know it's real."  
"alright Harry, but just don't trust him."  
With these words my stomach cringes. "I trust him with my life" I answer knowing in my heart it's true. And without waiting for reply I turn and disappeare.

* * *

Short, but It's good to get it on-line. Please review.

And again, I really am sorry It's been so long.


	11. Where can I go?

**Chapter 11: Where can I go?**

Can this be?  
By Lady Miata  
Disclaimer: My wish came true, I am a multi-millionaire. I can buy the rights to the characters now. J.K., would you sell them to me? You would… That was such a nice dream. Back to reality. I don't own anything.

* * *

Where can I go?

* * *

SS POV.

Potter Appeared in the kitchen with a pop. I think he is angry. As he throws the tea pot and cups, with the tea I made to the ground, I know he's angry. How can it be that a boy who had to grow up so fast can still throw fits like this?  
"A little childish, isn't it." I say, making my presence known.  
"Snape! What are you doing here" His angry seems to have disappeared in his surprise to see me.  
"You said that I could come down here didn't you?" I sound like an unsure kid. I must be losing my mind.  
"Well yes." He answers. "But you're free? Why aren't you out there?"  
His answer shocks me. He does not only want me out of the kitchen, he expects me to live on the street. "I have nowhere to go." I didn't mean to say it out loud. I just hope Potter didn't hear it.  
"Don't you have a home?" Hope never did help me.  
"My home is destroyed, and I don't think Hogwarts will let me in again." I answer truthfully. I am glad that I learned to hide my emotions, but I feel like crawling in a corner and just drown in my sorrow.  
"You're welcome to stay here for a week..." Ok a ray of light, maybe bath in sorrow. Potter is still talking. I crawl out of my sorrow to listen. "… this place will be renovated, so it will be uninhabitable for about a month."  
A thought occurred to me. "Maybe Draco will let me stay with him."  
"This is Draco's place." This? Draco would never live in a rundown place like this. Can he?

* * *

Please review

I'm starting to get on track again.


	12. The invite

**Chapter 12: The invite**

* * *

Can this be?  
By Lady Miata  
Disclaimer: Maybe I live in an alternate reality where I am J.K. Rowling. But as far as I know, I still don't own the characters.

* * *

The invite

* * *

HP POV.

Can this be? No home? No nothing? "Don't you have a home?"  
"My home is destroyed, and I don't think Hogwarts will let me in again." He looks so sad.  
I just have to help him. "You're welcome to stay here for a week" He looks as if he doesn't understand "after that your welcome to stay at my place. I think you would be welcome to stay here, but this place will be renovated, so it will be uninhabitable for about a month." I hope he doesn't turn down my offer, I just can't let him live on the streets.  
"Maybe Draco will let me stay with him."  
_OK I can understand that, He knows Draco. Not really turning me down.  
Feels like turning down.  
Why would I feel sad about that? Ok I don't hate him anymore. That doesn't mean I like him. I don't even know him._  
"This is Draco's place." Great he looks disgusted. Didn't Draco tell him?  
"Why doesn't he live in Malfoy Manor?" I guess not.  
_I should let Draco tell him._  
_Although…_  
_No, it's Draco's story to tell._  
_Draco did almost tell him my secrets._  
_Maybe just the basic's?  
_I'll feel guilty, I know, but he has a right to know. "The ministry confiscated all the Malfoy properties." Right? " I gave him this place. I don't need it anyway."  
"Where will he stay in a week?"  
He really won't take my offer? "He's staying with me?"  
"I thought you lived here" Was he listening?  
"I'm just visiting here." Didn't he notice me leaving here every night? "But you're welcome to stay with us? We have room enough, so you can find places to be alone if you want? And they won't mind?" If he doesn't ask about the we, they, and us, I won't tell him.  
"Live with you?" not yet.  
"Yes."  
"And you wouldn't mind?" OK? Is he planning on yelling?  
"No, like I said there is room enough."  
"Alright, if you don't mind? Sure." No yelling? No sarcasm? I never thought I'd say this, but I kind of miss the old Snape. I wonder what happened in that dungeon, and how long it would take Snape to be himself again.  
"We would be delighted to have you." Draco usually doesn't wait so long to find me? "Where's Draco?" I didn't mean to say that out loud.  
"I asked him to leave."

* * *

Please review

And another chapter. Nice; just about a lot more to go.


End file.
